New generation of Naruto
by Sasukebiggestfan
Summary: Life is bad for Baruto a.k.a Bolt Uzamaki. His father isn't around because of Hokage. Bolt will gain love and respect. Sarada has a good life the only thing is her problems with fanboys and girls. Will life get better for the kids find out on the new generation of Naruto. The story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1 meet the knuckle heads

**I hope you like this story and um review what you like and don't like in my story and tell me what I need to improve on. Let's not make any other negative comments please thank you for your cooperation. Sit back and read this story. **

Bolt had a paper in his hand. It wasn't a good one it was his test score on his academy ninja advanced test. It was to prove if he was an advanced ninja. But they put him in that class because he was the hokage's son. Bolt thought it was stupid. He knew he was a bad, stupid and wana be cool kid boy. It was all to get his father's attention. But his father just yells at him and goes back to do what he does. It annoyed Bolt and hurt him. He always wondered why Shikadai's dad was able to spend time with him because he also had a lot of work to do to. Sarada's dad was always on anbu missions but always had time for her. It wasn't fair to him. Sasuke was in his life more than Naruto. It annoyed him but it made him happy because he had someone there for him.

He looked to his left and saw a boy with his father. Then he saw Shikadai with his dad. Then he saw Sarada and Sasuke eating BBQ. It was their favorite food. He wish his dad was eating Ramen with him. Sasuke saw the poor boy walking by himself. He knew exactly how he felt. Sasuke's dad wasn't there earthier So he tries to help Bolt and talk to him. " hey Oi " Sasuke shouted. Bolt looked to his right. " Uncle Sasuke what are you up to " he asked nicely. " eating BBQ want some dig in " he smiled. Bolt picked up chop sticks and picked up a piece of steak. Sarada was annoyed with Bolt. He was moaning and chewing with his mouth open. " do you mind ". " what do you mean ". He went back to eating. Those to reminded him of Sakura, Naruto and him arguing. But Sarada was just Sasuke and Sakura combined. Not just in blood but personality and her actions. Sasuke was stuck in his own thoughts until he herd a loud scream of His name.

" SASUKE Ic " he quickly covered her mouth. He had a sweat drop. He smiled nervously and scared. " my dear cherry blossom what must be wrong ". Bolt and Sarada were scared of what happened this time. " why didn't you come and see me after your four month long ANBU MISSION ". He gulped a lot of spit. " But you didn't have to yell in public " he mumbled. All of Sasuke's fan girls didn't move on that much they were always were trying to get their daughters to be friend Sarada and make their sons try to make her fall for them. They would do it they already did have a crush on her. But they did it to get close to the handsome Uchiha. " Sarada and Bolt let's go ". The kids were giggling.

Some of their old pals were invited to the Uchiha house hold. Lee was invited though. Sasuke hated when Lee came. His son was all over Sarada and Lee would kiss Sakura on the cheek and hand. They flirted also just for Sakura to see Sasuke's look and see him jealous. Naruto also came that would keep Sasuke a little busy but he makes sured Lee didn't anything with his wife and watch his son and Sarada.

Sakura was blushing red all over. Sasuke was confused and thought she was thinking about Lee. Lee, Lee, Lee, that was all he thought about. " why are you blushing " he asked. She turned even reder. He raised an eyebrow. Sakura kissed him Long. Then he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He was licking her lips. Then Sarada came and saw Sasuke slipping Sakura's bra strap off. Sarada crossed her arms and shook her head. This was the third time she saw it. They forget the kids are in the house and start fucking. " you two should a room ". Sasuke just realized what he was doing. Sakura sat up and asked him why did he stop. He pointed behind her. Sakura rose an eyebrow and turned around. She saw Sarada and freaked out. " um honey lesson learned if you ever decide to do this make sure there aren't kids around ". There was a knock on the door. " put your clothes on so Lee won't see you " she rolled her eyes.

Bolt walked to the hallway that lead to living and kitchen. He saw Sarada she looked angry. " are you grounded our something ". " no I saw something very disturbing " . He kept walking any way. " don't go in there Bolt ". " why " , " just don't ".

Lee kissed Sakura's hand then slowly went up to the cheek while his lips were rubbing on it. Then he kissed her cheek then moving to her lips. Sasuke Kicked Lee in the head. " alright lover boy that is enough kissing on my wife. Sakura had a big grin on her face. He hated this. Lee's sun Neji was walking towards Sarada that was the lost thing he wanted. He grabbed both of the loves of his life and ran to their room. " dad why are we in you and mom's room "

" ya why are we " she grinned

" if I see Lee and Neji touch any of you I will kill them both "

" Sasuke calm down your over reacting "

" Mom I don't think Lee should be touching you like that any way "

" it's like you cheating on dad "

" well at least someone is on my side "

" who said I was on yours "

" you are being really immature about it "

" Sasuke just stop and relax "

" Sakura he almost kissed you "

" mom I have to agree "

" the kids think that I might be Lee's child "

" I just do it to joke around Sasuke you look cute when you get mad "

" daddy can we go now I want to play with Himawari "

" ok you two can go "

" Sasuke if you are calm I will give you what you want tonight after they leave "

" ok I will "

" good boy "

The kids were playing a training game. Bolt was not going to let Neji show out like always. He always does backflips and hand stands. Bolt could do one to. But not as good as Neji. He is just doing it to show out in front of Sarada.

" all right let's play on teams "

" what no "

" why Neji to impress Sarada. "

" no Shikadai "

" maybe "

" shut up inojin "

" what ever "

" team captains are Bolt and Neji "

" I pick Sarada "

" Bolt you can't pick her "

" why "

" because she hates you "

" what "

" Neji stop "

" I pick Inojin "

" I pick Shikadai "

" I pick chouchou "

" are you ready "

" no stop right there Neji "

" what are you doing Himawari "

" be quiet Bolt "

" You have to take over each over flags "

" Bolt's team has the blue Uchiha flag "

" Lee has the red one "

" GO GO GO "

Sarada saw Ninja stars aiming behind her. They were cutting a rope to hit her head. But she could see it with her sharingan. She was in the air and turned slowly with her red eyes it made her look pretty in Bolt's eyes. She threw the shiriken at them. Inojin sketched a Hawk. It dropped large amount of paint where she was. She jumped on a tree, and turned into Lee. I got Bolt, good he smiled. She choked Inojin and threw him on the ground. He fell to the ground having a hard time breathing. Sarada jumped off the hawk and landed on a strong branch. " that slut tricked me ".

Shikadai jumped in the air and threw a few shiriken. It hit her leaving a few cuts. He landed on the ground running towards her. Chouchou grabbed him and threw him at a tree. He turned backwards and his feet hit the tree instead. He jumped and dodged her large fist. He punched her in the face. Sarada saw Neji guarding the flag. She walked up to him. " Neji flag please " Bolt had fourth five shadow clones and gang up on Neji. They punched and kicked. Two came from behind and grabbed his arms. Bolt came and punched Neji. Sarada grabbed the flag. " we won ", Himawari cheered and hugged her brother. Also hugged her dear friend Sarada. Neji was crying hard. " what a looser ".

Sasuke was smiling, he was proud of his daughter. He was never that strong. She walked over to her dad. He picked her up and walked in the house. " UNCLE SASUKE I BEAT NEJI ". " NO BOLT CHEATED". " calm down it's dinner time ". They all walked to the dinner table. Bolt and Sarada were talking about how their dad's rasangan and chidori is better than Shikadai's dad's shadow stretching jutsu. Sasuke smiled at them talking. Sakura smacked Sasuke in the face. " what was that for ". " why aren't you listening and you weren't here when we were talking ". He just huffed at the reason and ate took a bite out of his rice cake. Sasuke looked at his wife with a death glare. She folded her arms and started to talk to Lee. He went over to the kids. " what's up with him" naruto yawned. " he is mad because of something I know it is not Lee" Sakura signed.

" Dad tomorrow since you have the whole week off and so do I can you teach me the chidori"

" sure why not "

They waved the guess goodbye. Sarada smiled at Bolt and blushed. Sasuke smiled at Bolt to. Sasuke shut the door.

" you two uchiha's have some explaining to do "

" like what Sakura "

" Sasuke I had guess over you could of talked "

" well Sakura I saw my little girl fight "

" fight what "

" Inojin "

" she won right "

" yup "

" Sarada fell on the fell on the floor "

" Sakura what's wrong with her "

" she is burned out of energy and is tiered "

Sasuke picked her up and tucked her in. She slept so piece full. Sarada made the Uchiha smile.

" now about tucking you in " he grinned.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up and pushed her on the bed. He kissed her and undressed her.

* * *

><p>This was the first chapter um it was good to me. Tell me what I need to improve and do bad on. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review love you guys bye<p> 


	2. Things I don't know about that I found

Sasuke was moving really fast making his wife moan even louder. When he reached his climax she wasn't even moving. She was just breathing ruff. He was looking at his wife. She is so pretty he thought. Then he fell asleep looking at her.

" Bolt want to go eat ramen tomorrow just me and you son "

" ok we can "

" I promise and maybe if your good I will also teach you the rasengan "

" REALLY DAD"

" believe it "

Bolt thought his dad was never going to talk to him or even say hi but he did but this changed everything.

Sarada sneaked out of the house. She ran to a secret place her and Himiawari use to meet up at. But really she was looking for her boyfriend Inojin. He was no where to be found. She jumped on each building of Kohona and looked at the ally ways. She saw a guy about to get beaten up.

" where is the Uchiha family "

" I told you I don't know "

" If you don't tell me I will hurt you "

" you won't hurt any body while I am here "

" yeah right kid what are you going to do bite me "

" no "

Sarada charged at the man. He threw a punch and she grabbed his arm and twist it. Then she threw him over the building. She rubbed her hands togeather. " that was easy ". She went back on the building looking for Inojin. Inojin saw Sarada jumping towards the secret spot.

" hey Sarada "

" hi "

" we need to talk "

" I'm listening "

" I don't think it's good to be in a relationship "

" what is it Bolt "

" no it's you "

" you always flirt and hang around those dumb girls "

" we can fix this "

" you said that last time and you kept doing it "

" I can "

" Inojin I gota go bye "

" bye Sarada-chan "

" dam I messed up "

Sarada went to her window when she walked in she saw her mother. She was scared but she was sleeping in the chair. Sasuke came in the room and he knew where she came from. He was mad his little girl moving away from him and she had a boy friend. " daddy you will always be my number one guy " she smiled. He smiled back at her.

" DADDY DADDY "

" Sarada it's early "

" you said the early bird gets the worm first "

" Sarada give me another hour "

" fine but if your not up by then don't get an attitude "

" I won't "

" Sasuke later you guys want to eat at BBQ down the street "

" sure "

" wake me in thirty minutes "

" ok "

" Bolt are ready to eat ramen "

" yes I am "

" ok let's go "

" so what is up with you son "

" um well you see uncle Sasuke bought me shiriken and a anbu mask for my birthday "

" when was this "

" when you were at the five kage summit last week "

" oh "

" well I will buy you something since I missed you birthday "

" you can pick out ten gifts "

" let's go to the rubaku store "

" ok what do you want there "

" the Yodikai hermit shirt "

" what does that do "

" all the kids wear it and the brand is popular "

" oh "

" I want the training scrolls "

" what style "

" wind "

After shopping they went to Ichiraku ramen. It was a long time since he came to her at the ramen shop it was a big ramen bar. It use to be stand. Ichiraku was growing old he has his daughter own it now but she made it to wear there were more customers than before.

" I would like to order ten bowls for me and two for the mini me "

" what flavor "

" shrimp and pork "

" it will be here in a few "

Sarada was creating lightning in her hand but it was only a spark. She thought she wasn't good enough for her dad. He ruffled her hair. " you can do it ". She did it again and this time there was lightning in her hand and she strikes it at a tree. Sakura saw her two Uchiha training. She rubbed her stomach and thought about her husband and probably a green eyed and black hair Uchiha fighting Sasuke. It would be her son soon brought in this world in seven months.

Sarada kicked her dad in the chin. He flew through the air and landed on a tree. She got her strength from her mom alright. Sarada charged at Sasuke with the chidori in her right hand. Sasuke grabbed her right arm and slammed it into the ground. Then it went poof. It was a clone he thought. Sarada was behind him running toward him. He jumped but she got his left arm. It fell off but it was a fake arm remember in chapter 699 his arm blew off. Sarada Thought it was a prank. " Dad I am not stupid ". He looked at her with confusion and showed her. She screamed and ran away to her mom. Sasuke picked up the arm and pat him self on the back. He was also smiling. " Sasuke did you show her ". " yeah " he signed. She put Sarada in the house.

" Sasuke "

" She hit my arm and it flew off "

" oh well did you show her. What was covered by the sleeve "

" yeah "

" dam Sasuke you scared her "

" Sakura I will go say sorry "

" you better "

" ok "

Sarada came back outside and hid behind Sakura. Sasuke felt bad and bent down and looked at his daughter. " I'm sorry Sarada " he signed. She was scared to touch him. The arm he had was fake the whole time. " Dad your arm ". " I know " he interrupted. Then she hugged him. Sakura grabbed the two and made them put on a kimono. They both had on a black kimono with a dragon. The dragon was golden.

Sakura was eating like a Pig. she finished each plate in seconds. Sasuke and Sarada were shocked. Sasuke thought while he was gone on that two month mission did she eat. Sakura was looking at their plates. " are you two going to eat that " she said. They both shook their heads yes. She just got up and got another plate of food. Sasuke was sweating he just kept eating. Sarada had a blush on her face. Sasuke's fan girls were looking at Sasuke with love and passion. " WILL YOU GIRLS GET A LIFE HE IS MARRIED " she shouted. Sasuke finished so did Sarada. Sakura got up and they all walked towards the Uchiha residence.

Sarada fell asleep as soon as she got in the house. Sasuke was in the bed thinking about the restaurant. Sakura walked into their room. She got on top of Sasuke and kissed him. " I am sorry " she mumbled. " for what " he yawned. " not telling you I am pregnant " she signed. He smiled it is ok he whispered. she took off his shirt. He flipped her over. " Somebody needs to get some they were not behaving well in public " he smirked. " she smirked back. she took off her bra and threw it. " well maybe I do " she whispered in his ear.

Naruto Looked at his son. " I am leaving for a year In four days " he said sadly.

" you said you would be there for me and spend time with me for a month " Bolt mumbled

" Bolt you are thinking about your self son it's for the villiage "

" IT IS FOR THE VILLIAGE, IT IS FOR THE VILLAGE IS THE VILLAGE SO IMPORTANT YOU CHOOSE YOUR SON OVER IT I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOUR MONTHS DAD FOUR AND YOU ARE LEAVING AGAIN I AM NOTHING IMPORTANT TO YOU BUT THE VILLAGE IS BOLT I WILL SPEND TIME WITH YOU, I PROMISE YOU DON'T COMPLETE PROMISES YOU BREAK THEM " Bolt yelled.

" Bolt you have no respect your father has to take care of two things WE ARE MORE THAN ONE PERSON there are more than one in this village of course he put us before you he said it in a speech " Konohamaru said.

" dad is that true " he mumbled

" Bolt It is comlecat "

" it is a yes or no question "

" Yes Bolt I did "

Bolt looked at his father with hate and rage. He had tears escape his eyes and he could do nothing but cry. Hokage went through his mind. He balled up his fist and punched Konohamaru. The man had blood come out of his mouth. Bolt ran away from his father. Why was I born he thought. He ran up a tree cried even more.


	3. Chapter 3

" ah it was just a dream " she huffed.

" that was crazy why would I dream that "

" the next thing is dreaming that with Neji "

" that would be a nightmare "

The thought of Neji would even gross her out. But Bolt a little less. Maybe because he less annoying. The dream made her creeped out in the shower. She locked the door just because she thought Bolt would try to come in but why would he it was five in the morning. School would start he would walk all the way to the Uchiha residents witch is like all the way on the other side of the village. But we all know that Bolt would probably do that. He also would like the dream.

Bolt got out of the shower. He had a towel covering waist and a another wrapped around his neck. He thought it was cool to look like Johoki a famous model in the leaf that all the girls like. He thought if he did that girls would like him. He didn't have a big crush on Sarada he just thought she was cute. The girl he really liked was Inomagi. She had breast and a but. But so did Sarada. He knew that two popular kids belonged with each other. He also knew that if uncle Sasuke dated her mom who was smoking hot her daughter was two.

Bolt didn't know what he was doing. He was just at his bathroom door now he was at his window. " hn" then the boy put on his clothes.

Bolt was on his way to school. Shikadai joined him along the way. Just to keep him company. Shikadai was Bolt's best friend.

" Oi Shikadai how are you today "

" fine just as tiered as ever "

" same as always huh "

" yup "

" so Bolt did you study for the genjutsu test we are having today "

" what that is today "

" you mean you forgot why "

" because all week I have been training to beat dad's ass "

" why are you so focused on that you never will "

" don' t tell me that I am full blast of that "

" that is my number one goal and don't put me down "

" BECAUSE I KNOW IT WILL HAPPEN "

" shut up calm down I am just saying your dad is really strong is his the strongest in the village "

" No my dad and uncle Sasuke are "

" not just my dad "

" what ever "

" Welcome class today I am in a good mood "

" So because of that I will let you study for ten minutes "

Bolt was doing backflips in his head. He could really do on though.

Bolt saw Inomagi come into class. She saw him to. Bolt quickly moved his head away from her. He put is leg on the desk and had his other foot down. His finger tapping the desk and the his other arm on the desk behind him. He had her attention. Then she walk towards him sitting next to him.

She had a green shirt glitter on it, her shoes were white sandals, her skirt was yellow with with white flowers at edges. He took a good look at her breast. Her shirt let her breast stick out. His manhood was throbbing. It stocked out of his pants.

She put her hand on it. " Bolt pick up a book " Shino yelled. He jumped and went to his text book and read. Sarada shook her head and grinned. Inomagi started to unzip his pants. His thing popped out. She was about to touch it until he smacked her hand.

Bolt answered ever question like it was no problem. He hoped that he would be able to past the final exam. But he knew he would ace that.

It was after school. Sarada over to Bolt and the popular kids.

" what do you want four eyes " Inomagi signed.

" Nothing just wanted to tell you are a slut just like your mom "

" Am not and my mother isn't also "

" your mom dated most of then men in kohona and had sex with seventy five percent of them "

" Bolt get this dog away from me "

" I am not a dog "

" you discuss me go kiss Neji "

" no I will not "

" then go to your traitor of a father maybe he will save you "

" my father saved this village and your ass with out him you wouldn't be here "

" I don't believe that Bolt's dad did everything not yours "

" that is an opinion "

" Shut the hell up

" make me "

" I will "

Bolt quickly grabbed Inomagi's fist. He had is head down. Full of shame, all he did this year was lie all about Sarada and him self to these kids just to make him self a better person. He lift his head up. His eyes had a death glare in them. He put her arm down and whispered see you later. He then walked off with no emotion at all.

Bolt got home his dad smiled at him with joy. His dad was thrilled.

" Son I have great news for you "

" I know you will love it to "

" My trip is canceled and I get to do my work at home now "

" I won't miss your graduation or anything having to do with you and Himiwari son "

" it is all about you guys and I am not going to let anything ruin this "

" nor will I break this promise "

" I promise "

That just made Bolt's day. He was smiling nog like this in years. He hadn't been this happy since the day Himiwari was born. His eyes were full of tears of joy. He was happy, his pain went away and all his stress was going away. This had been the best day of hsi life. He hugged his dad. Naruto padded his back and smiled. Naruto hadn't been this happy in a while. It was a dream come true for everyone in the Uzamaki house hold. Hinata saw Bolt she had tears in her eyes.

Sasuke was tiered of paper work. He had to plan out all these anbu plans, events, training courses and missions. Sakura came from behind him and massaged his back. He smirked he really needed this. He just never knew how did she know when to do it. He stretched and got up.

" you ok "

" ya why"

" you never work like this why now "

" just they gave me a lode of it because I was the only one who could do it "

" Sasuke you shouldn't work yourself like that stress can kill you "

" Sakura I am fine "

" Sasuke I had a patient who almost died of stress "

" That doesn't mean I will I am the great Sasuke Uchiha "

" Well does the great Uchiha know about his health "

" Well yes he does and he knows that he needs the great Sakura naked everyday " he smirked

" well why didn't you say so "

Sasuke kissed her neck and sucked on it like a lolly pop. Her moans made him go on because it made him know she wanted more. He let go of her neck giving her a hickey. Sasuke licked her chin. He moved his chin slightly on to her skin tickling it. Making her body shake. He pulled her nipple into her into his mouth while teasing the other. " ahh gu " He moved ho the other one.

He moved down to her womanhood. This was his favorite part. He pushed his manhood inside of her. He wrapped her legs around his waist. He threw her arms around his neck. He went back and fourth. Starting at a slow paste. Then he went faster.

He had an Earth pounding session right there. He was cuddled up in the covers with her. Sasuke thought how Sarada was going to get in. She forgot her keys. He was sleeping and it was getting late. Sure she would be home before dinner not after.

Sarada was sitting on the Hokage faces. She sat on the first she was her favorite. Bolt sat next to her. He would normally sit on the fourth but he would join Sarada because she was here now.

" Thanks for what you did back there " she blushed and looked the other way

" oh no problem "

" why would you do that though I thought you were . "

" well being popular is not all what people should be "

" you have to wear A certain brand of clothes, hang out with certain people, date certain people, and do things that Inomagi wants or says "

" wow you make it sound bad "

" it is well maybe not to Inomagi "

" but Sarada I just can't be an outsider "

" well Bolt your are the only one out of konoha twelve children who is popular "

" huh you don't understand how hard I want to hang out with you guys "

" I thought we were all scum to you "

" no you guys are like family "

" him you guys are really the most I think about other than my dad "

Bolt leaned in towards her. His forehead touching hers. He was moving into her lips. She did nothing. His lips and her smashed together. He pulled back and blushed. He had not known what he had done. He just didn't know what he was doing. Was this such a crime or was he not guilty. Sarada thought of it as Sasuke and Naruto just kissed. She looked like Sasuke and he looked like Naruto. But she had affection to it to.

" Bolt let's forget about this "

" yah I agree "

" So wana do it again "

" No I don't I dare us not to "

" ok because I liked it "

" you did... " she blushed

" you know Bolt I thought of you as annoying maybe your not "

" well I gota go home Bolt my parents are probably worried sick "

" Oh ok than "

She was about to jump until he said

" I love you "

she looked at him with a different look. Not the look that say you are annoying, stop that I am going to kill you, and the be quiet look. This was a different one it was hard to tell what it was. All he did was stare at her. He didn't want her to go but she had to.

She he jumped off the face leaving him alone. Like he always is. He signed and looked down at his feet. He was in love with Sarada Uchiha the second of the last. He left the face also.

* * *

><p>Well that was then end of chapter 4 I hope you guys liked it I did<p>

Plz review and favorite those are my mains and could you guys message me a bolt and Sarada lemon I HAVN't found one yet.

Also I need you guys to tell me what do you want to happen any ideas If I get a lot and the best one. I will tell who won. Plz keep supporting. And My last review wanted tits I gave ya some.


End file.
